


choking on your alibi

by NotRyanRoss



Series: Darkside!Verse (The Illegal Vampire Assassin Agency) [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Music RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Temporary Character Death, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotRyanRoss/pseuds/NotRyanRoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe now he'd learn that it wasn't a good idea to fall in love with your mortal enemy. Then again, said enemy seems to like him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	choking on your alibi

Mikey woke up to a faint breeze and the smell of scented candles. His first thought, unsurprisingly, was _am I in Hell because it's way too fucking inviting._ He opened his eyes with some effort and no, if he could feel cuts on his hands and face he probably wasn't dead. Maybe he was a zombie or something whack like that, that'd be pretty cool. Except he didn't want to eat brains, he wanted to drown himself, maybe. He recognized the off-white sheets and the handmade quilt, the open window with the lace curtains. He could see the candles, in a little row on the dresser, little flickering lights. It was all so familiar and warm that Mikey could cry.

Maybe he was in Hell after all, because this looked an awful lot like Ray Toro's bedroom.

###

_"I'm sorry that I'm working while you're here," Ray apologized for the fifth time this morning._

_Mikey mumbled something into the join of Ray's neck and shoulder, hid his face in Ray's hair. They were both in their underwear, and it was so domestic that Mikey couldn't believe it. He smelled like cinnamon and those godawful candles and Mikey was too stubborn to admit he kind of liked it a lot. When he met up with Gerard every few weeks all his brother smelled of was chemicals and blood, just faintly. Frank wasn't much better (he used some weird deoderant that smelled like ass) and Mikey took comfort in the way Ray was always completely and utterly human. He even cooked Mikey breakfast. Which was pretty good for a semi-often hookup._

_The problem, of course, was in his employment._

_"I just can't figure it out," Ray muttered. "He has to be in this area."_

_"Who cares," Mikey grumbled back, hand sliding down Ray's chest to hide the chill down his spine. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the warmth. Ray's own long fingers were played over the bright red snake eye of The Symbol, the sign of the pro-vampire rights movement. The sign of the Agency. Of The Hirer._

_"I need to know what he's up to. Hiring, feeding, clothing the vampires? Who is The Hirer? What does he want? They're just animals, he's being dangerous. What about the community?"_

_Mikey sighed._

###

Mikey tried to sit up and there was a sharp flicker of pain in his side like someone had just clawed at it. Fuck, that hurt. That kind of pain wasn't just from jumping through a glass window, that was the bad kind of pain. He shoved back the warm bedcovers with some effort and realised vaguely that this wasn't his worn Metallica shirt (it was Ray's and yes, this totally _was_ hell after all) and he yanked it up so he could see a swathe of bandages down his left side. He twisted to try and see the extent of the damage but that sent a sharp, painful jolt up his spine.

_What had happened?_

He smoothed a palm over the neat handiwork, tried not to wince. He wasn't entirely sure but he thought maybe he was still bleeding. The cloth felt heavy and damp under his fingers, and when his vision wobbled dangerously he fell back onto the pillow. Shit. This was really, really bad news for him. His breathing didn't sound right, either, and he spent a few long moments starting up at the ceiling, trying to remember how to get up. Surely it wasn't all going to end like this.

###

_"Get the fuck out of here, Wentz. And take your new friend, if you don't want him detained."_

_Mikey didn't need to look at Pete to know he was huddled close together with the blonde. He didn't want to be here._

_Just smashing the glass in violently on his way had been a horrible idea, he could feel stinging slices all over his body where the thin material of his sweater had been cut. But it had been kind of satisfying, and he supposed it was a fitting entrance for a notorious lawbreaker. He was wearing his Symbol armband, startlingly crimson and unavoidable. He'd levelled the gun at that broad chest he liked so much, kept his gaze neutral even though he wanted to drop to his knees and start sobbing. It wouldn't help him at all right now. Maybe it'd be better if he were just the bad guy._

_"Mikey?"_

_"Michael James Way," Mikey said dryly. "The infamous Hirer. Miss me, Toro?"_

_Although he'd made it blatantly obvious to Ray who he was, what he was, Ray still looked confused. And kind of like he was breaking up and shattering on the inside like Mikey was. He was still holding the stake gun, still had it pointed where Pete had been. Mikey didn't blink, just eyed him as the sounds of Pete and his human friend (friend, ha) became audible from the balcony. It'd be nice if they got to stay together._

_"Mikey, what are you-?"_

_"I'm not letting you imprison and kill my best friend, or my brother." Mikey stated the words bluntly. "You need to let him go."_

_"But it's a-"_

_"He," Mikey corrected. "He's not hurting anyone he doesn't need to. Try anything and I'll fucking shoot you, Toro, just try it."_

_Ray frowned, opened his mouth to say something and-_

_"Toro, look out!"_

_One of the other hunters walked in, and before either Ray or Mikey could do anything, he fired._

_The blast was loud, too loud, and someone was screaming and Mikey thought maybe it was himself because it hurt, so bad, and he could feel himself dropping down to the carpet bonelessly. His knees hit the floor painfully, and then he was listing to the side. The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes and fell into static was Ray's face, white and frightened_.

###

"...Mikey?"

Mikey opened his eyes again and blearily tried to locate where Ray's voice was coming from. It sounded distant, tentative in that way Ray had first been when they met in a Starbucks and Mikey had immediately gravitated to him. That had been so long ago, just after Gerard had been turned. His vision swam and blurred, and he couldn't feel his arm when he tried to lift it up. There was a patter of feet and suddenly fingers wrapped around his wrist, held on tightly like it'd keep him from death's clutches.

"Mikey, are you okay?"

"No, you fucking idiot," Mikey answered flatly, unimpressed. "I may not have a kidney anymore."

He heard Ray suck in a breath. "It's okay, you'll be fine."

"It'd be better if it wasn't so fucking cold," Mikey grumbled.

"It's...Mikey, the heater's on high."

"Shit."

"The bleeding isn't stopping," Ray said, voice going higher with distress. Mikey coughed, ignoring the way it made his body jolt painfully. Ray's hand tightened on his, and Mikey couldn't help the weak little twitch of a smile that rose to his face. Fucking Ray Toro. His mind drifted back a little as he looked up at the ceiling, remembered ridiculous dates involving the theft of library books and bottles of wine. The first time Ray kissed him, soft and tentative like he always was around Mikey. It was like he expected Mikey to break at any moment. He tried to focus on Ray's face, blinked hard.

"Saves you killing me later, mm?"

"Wh- I'm not killing you!"

"I'm your criminal Hirer, Toro," Mikey replied wearily. "You've been trying to murder me for months."

"No," Ray's voice was barely audible, hurt. Maybe Mikey could convince him that killing The Hirer here would be better than putting him on trial. "You're my _boyfriend_ , Mikey, fucking hell."

"I'm already dead," Mikey said tonelessly.

He closed his eyes again tightly when he heard Ray sob, tried to hide in the darkness behind his eyelids. Crying really wouldn't do him any good right now, and he didn't want to die like that. He'd be indignant and poker-faced, even to the grave. Maybe, if he was lucky, he'd die here, with Ray next to him and the warm sheets that still smelled kind of like sex. It was a nice place to leave from.

###

_"Mr Way? Mr Way, there's an emergency."_

_"What."_

_Dewees looked uncomfortable, which was unusual enough for Mikey to sit up at his desk and pay attention. He was fiddling with something in his hand, face that odd not-white that vampires tended to be. This was the first time he'd actually been in the Agency building for a few days, because Ray had taken him to the movies to see a slasher and Mikey was so ridiculously charmed that he'd stayed. It was shirking his duties, sure, but if he was pinning Ray down on the bed and making out with him then Ray wasn't out impounding his crew. He ignored the part of his brain that told him it wasn't the distraction keeping him there._

_"Someone just saw Dun kissing a new vampire on the street corner. Where's Wentz?"_

_"What?"_

_Because Pete was rubbish at killing people, but he usually still got the job done eventually. Or he'd come back immediately to whine about how luck wasn't on his side or something. Sometimes Mikey just wanted to stake him himself. But Pete not reporting back was extremely rare, so rare Mikey was getting up and turning on the police radio in his ear._

_"...Seven Four, disturbance and vampire sighting."_

_"Send Toro and Bryar."_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Fuck," Mikey barked, because he couldn't let Pete die. Something in his heart weighed heavy, and he waved Dewees away. The red cloth on his arm felt like a brand, like something physically burned to him. If he saved Pete's life he was basically signing his own death sentence. But...Pete. And maybe he was tired of pushing the truth to one side, lying that he didn't have any siblings, that he worked at a record company, that he didn't know how to reload every stake gun ever produced._

_"Get out my gun," he snapped at Dewees when he noticed the man still standing in the doorway._

_These were his vampires._

_###_

"...his breathing is all wrong, and the blood won't _stop_!"

"You know, I really thought this was a trap. You know?"

"I know, it's not, just _please_."

"Oh."

"What?"

"You're in love with him," Gerard said gleefully.

Mikey _must_ be hallucinating, because his escaped vampire criminal brother was in Canada learning to live off of moose blood. What a nice sort of hallucination, though. What if they'd been in a normal world, a normal existence, and Mikey had brought Ray over for dinner and Gerard had given him the obligatory big brother speech. What if Frank had cooked something weird and vegan, and burned it so badly they'd all order takeout instead and watch reruns of _Golden Girls_ on the television. Right now, Mikey was wishing for it with all his heart, because he was going to die on this bed alone, with his boyfriend hating him. _Love_ him? What a fucking joke.

"Of course I do," he heard Ray's voice echo in his ears. Wow. This hallucination was getting really out of hand.

"If I do this and you detain him, I will rip out your intestines."

"I'm not going to, just _please_ \- please help. He's _dying_."

"He's pretty much dead already," and Mikey could feel cold fingers on his neck, sliding down to press against the wound in his side. He tried to wriggle away, because what the fuck, but there were nails ripping off the bandages with a loud noise. He sucked in a shuddering breath and felt blood just _soak_ his body. He didn't understand why they couldn't leave him alone. Just go away and let him die in peace.

"No," and he hadn't realised he'd said that out loud. He tried to writhe away from the cold hands on his body, roll out of reach, but he was grabbed and held.

He blearily waved away the cold body, swatted at the chest he found. His hand was grabbed and held tightly, too tightly, and then there were bright hazel eyes in his field of vision, the only thing he could see that wasn't blurry. Those eyes were far too familiar.

"Th' fuck?"

"Hey, Mikes," Gerard greeted softly. "You want to join the dark side?"

"...what?"

Mikey opened his mouth to say more, but instead of words a hacking cough shoved its way out of his ribs and he curled up against the pain. He could taste blood on his lips, thick and clogging and he hated it, hated the smell and the scent and the cold, but he didn't want to _die_. Gerard's hand slipped from his back to pet his spine gently, trying to offer some form of comfort when there was really no need. He was _dying_ , he wasn't _sad_. Except he kind of was, because he had so much to do. He wanted to hear Pete's ridiculous donkey laugh again, he wanted to spit out Frank's terrible cooking, he wanted to lie in bed with Ray and tell stories about his childhood.

" _Fuck this_ ," he spat out, just before he felt his heart grind to a stuttering stop. Famous last words, huh.

###  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He opened his eyes and everything was silent.

"I'm cold," he said conversationally.

"I can imagine. Gee always feels like a fucking freezer," Frank said from his spot sitting next to Mikey, legs crossed. It was dark, probably nighttime, but he could see everything, see the tiny scar on Frank's arm and the imprint of his tattoos, the separate lines of ink. Mikey sat up, stretched his arms above his head and cracked his neck. Everything felt stretched to its limit, like all the muscles in his body had gone for a marathon when he'd died.

He realised with a buzz of muted shock that it was so quiet because his heart wasn't beating. Interesting.

"How did you find me?"

"What? Your boyfriend called us."

" _Ray_ called you?" What the fuck?

"Yeah, it was pretty weird. Especially since you revealed who you were to him- which was really stupid, can I add."

"Fuck off," Mikey grumbled. "Pete was going to get himself killed."

"Pete's fine. Hey, Princess Fro-Fro, get your ass in here."

Mikey turned his stare on the doorway, where he could see Ray as easily as if it were daylight. He could see the apprehension on his face. Well, if your boyfriend had become your worst enemy you probably would be apprehensive. Frank slid off the bed and made his way past Ray silently, clapping him on the back as he did. Ray flinched.

Mikey tried not to flinch, too.

Because he wasn't dead, but he definitely wasn't alive, and Ray Toro hunted things that definitely weren't alive. Things that definitely weren't alive were animals to him, mindless killers that he needed to exterminate.

"If you're going to kill me, letting me get changed into a vampire is quite counterproductive," he said flatly, trying not to show the flicker of fear running down his spine.

Ray took a step into the room, tentative. "It's...really you?"

"No, it's fucking Harley Quinn, what do you think?"

"But- you're-"

"My body is dead, not my brain. Why did you think reviving me was a good idea? You hate vampires."

"They're dangerous," Ray said, barely above a whisper. "But you're...you're _you_."

Mikey had the urge to just bare his teeth at Ray just to watch him run, but that was counterproductive. If he was here, clearly the brainwashing hadn't been so thorough after all. He sat up, eyed Ray as he took another step closer. He smelled kind of ridiculously delicious like this, and Mikey could understand why some vampires went mad because of it.

"I couldn't let you die. I love you," Ray said, barely audible as his fingers brushed Mikey's cheek. Mikey turned his face into the touch, kissed his palm.

"What're you going to do now?"

Ray gave him a sideways look.

"What?"

"I can't do anything. I'm in love with a vampire," Ray mumbled.

"Oh."

Mikey lifted his own hand to touch Ray's face, smooth down a piece of hair that was sticking up obnoxiously. Part of it was matted with blood, and Mikey could smell it and knew it was his own. Weird. He met Ray's searching gaze vaguely, unimpressed with this level of scrutiny. Ray had been convinced that the changing into a vampire turned someone bloodthirsty, and while Mikey was literally _blood thirsty_ , he wasn't interested in a massacre. He patted Ray's cheek, to gentle to be a slap, and offered him something that wasn't quite a smile but was close enough.

"You gonna join the dark side, Ray Toro, vampire hunter extraordinaire?"

"I don't know. I just want you," Ray answered, kind of desperately, and Mikey couldn't help shutting him up with a kiss.

"Welcome to the club," Mikey said, amused. "Enjoy being your mortal enemy's boyfriend. And, for the record, I love you too."


End file.
